


Santa Baby

by Scylla87



Series: Sounds of the Season [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental sex tape, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coldwave Winter Week 2018, Coldwave in their 20s, Day 1: Heist/Job, Len is 20 and Mick 22, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Santa Kink, bad santa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Leonard Snart has an idea for the perfect heist: the  Starling Mall at Christmas Time. It could be easy money if they play their cards right. He just has to find a way to convince Mick Rory to play Santa for a while.Coldwave Winter Week. Day 1: Heist/Job + Extra 32: Sitting on Santa's Lap





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> At last it is here, Coldwave Winter Week. I am so excited. I wrote this one a little over a week ago and have been sitting on it since then just waiting to be able to post. I love the idea of Len and Mick having to pull some rather shitty jobs when they were first on their own, and I absolutely love the movie Bad Santa. So when I saw that one of the prompts and job/heist/undercover and that one of the extras was sitting on Santa’s lap, this story was just begging to be written. I really enjoyed writing this one, because I’m depraved like that, so I hope you guys enjoy it too. If so, please leave kudos and comments. I always like hearing for people and learning what they thought. Thank you so much for reading this.
> 
> (Also, if you squint there is a brief cameo by the Lance sisters, aged five and seven. I had an idea after I wrote this of writing a spin-off with Sara discovering this. She is of course appalled. It may or may not happen depending on if I have time. Let me know if that is something you might like to read, and if there is some interest I will try to add it to my queue.)

Santa Baby

 

Mick was ready to kill Snart. Why’d he pick a job in a fucking shopping mall? They were supposed to be serious thieves, pulling real jobs with legitimate hauls, yet here he was dressed as Santa in the middle of one of those big chain stores you always find in malls. Mick Rory was not the dress up as Santa type; this was not his kind of gig at all. In fact, at this point if one more kid sat on his lap Mick was going to burn the whole place down and there was nothing that Snart would be able to do to stop him. Just once, he wanted to see his partner in the red suit. Let kids pee on his lap for a change. Let him see how it was having to deal with drooling, screaming kids all day long. And the mothers were even worse, always so sure their brat was the most special. Getting to bang them would have been some compensation at least, but of course not, no one wanted to fuck Santa. He’d been at it for hours now, one kid after another sitting on his lap asking for half the world in presents. Greedy bastards. At least that he could respect. The rest of it he could leave the hell alone for all he cared. That last one had nearly pissed on him, not the first near miss of the day either. It was the finally straw. He wasn’t going to do this ever again. “Smile for the camera,” the helper elf said suddenly.

 

The cheerful bitch better be talking to the brat. Mick didn’t smile regardless. He wasn’t in the mood to play along with her. You wouldn’t have been able to tell if he had smiled with the beard in the way anyway. The picture was taken, and the child got down to make room for the next party. The line of kids seemed endless. It was stuff like that that made Mick mad that he was always the one in the suit. He was careful to send a glare in the general direction that Snart had gone off in hours before. They were going to have words about this.

 

The next group came up and two girls were deposited on his lap. They looked almost interchangeable, two random blonde girls dressed the same, so Mick assumed they must be sisters. Moms were always doing stuff like that, dressing their kids like they were the same person. It was bullshit. “And what do you want this year?” he asked tiredly.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask if we’ve been good?” the girl on the left asked with a sharp look.

 

Mick surveyed her carefully. He wasn’t good with kid ages, but this one seemed too young to be so fierce. Making eye contact with her was eerie, like looking at someone who was sizing him up. “Is being good a requirement now?” he asked skeptically. “Must be why I never get anything for Christmas.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you can’t get anything. You’re Santa.” The other girl rolled her eyes like she couldn’t believe that someone could be so stupid.

 

“That hardly seems fair for me to not get anything just because I’m Santa. Don’t I deserve to get presents too?”

 

The girl on the right sighed heavily. “You get milk and cookies. Everyone knows that. Kids leave them for you at every house. What kind of Santa are you?” She was looking at him now with the same penetrating look that her sister had given him.

 

Mick looked between the girls. He liked the sound of this cookie deal, but neither girl looked like she was holding, making it unlikely that he would get any. Only the real Santa got cookies anyway. “Why don’t you tell me what you want so we can take the picture and move on?” he asked between gritted teeth.

 

“You still haven’t asked if we were good,” the girl on the left reminded him.

 

“Well, were you?”

 

“I was,” the girl on the right was quick to say. “Sara is never good.”

 

“I have so been good,” the other girl replied. “Laurel’s just a goody two shoes who never has any fun.”

 

The girls stuck their tongues out at each other. Mick didn’t want to have to deal with this. He could see Snart now, watching smugly from the sidelines. “How about this year I bring you both coal? Easy to remember. Now smile for the camera.”

 

Both girls looked put out while the girl dressed as an elf took the photo. “I don’t want coal,” the one on the right said. “I was good this year. If you check your list, you’ll see that. Laurel Lance, Starling. I’m on the nice list for sure; you just have to look.” She waited for him to give an exasperated nod before continuing. “This year, I want a Barbie dreamhouse, and I guess if you’re willing to overlook minor infractions you could give her a Beebo.” She pointed toward her sister.

 

The other girl groaned. “But I want teenage mutant ninja turtles. Beebo is for babies.”

 

“You are a baby.”

 

“Nah nah! I’m about to be five. Everyone knows five means not a baby.”

 

Mick groaned to himself. Why’d he have to be the one stuck with bickering children? He was going to need a drink after this. “Fine. No coal for either of you. Now run along to your mommy and leave Santa alone.”

 

The girls got off his lap and went to hurry off toward their mother. At the last moment the smaller girl turned around. “Are you sure that you’re the real Santa?” she asked skeptically.

 

“I am as much the real deal as there ever was. Now run along if you want your Beebo this year.”

 

“Teenage mutant ninja turtles.”

 

 He nodded with a sigh. “Right, turtles. I’ll remember.” It was for the best. He had no clue what a fucking Beebo was.

 

The girl gave him one last uncertain glare before running off with the rest of her family. “Please tell me this is over now?” he snapped at elf girl.

 

She rolled her eyes but called out to the rest of the room regardless, “That’s it for the night folks. Santa will be back to take pictures tomorrow.”

 

There was some grumbling from the few people who had gotten in line within the last few minutes, but they all got out of line and left the store with their shopping. Mick stayed where he was on the stupid Santa chair and watched them go. Good riddance. The sooner they left, the sooner elf girl would pack up and go, and the sooner he could talk to Snart. Whatever his partner was planning, they needed to pull it off soon so that Mick could be done with this Santa gig. The whole thing was awful from the itchy beard to the hot suit to the screaming kids sitting on his lap. If he had it his way, he would not be back tomorrow. The lights went down as the last of the stragglers vacated the store. At last he finally had the opportunity to pull down the beard. “I want you to know that I hate you,” he said in Snart’s general direction.

 

His partner shrugged. “You look better in the suit.”

 

Mick scowled. There were many things he wanted to say to that, but none of them could be said in front of his coworker. She looked between the two men with a scowl. “I suppose neither of you are prepared to help me pack up,” she said pointedly. “Santa usually helps, you know. That’s when it’s generally an old grandfatherly type instead of some young punk with nothing better to do.” She glared up at Mick. They had clashed instantly when he’d shown up that morning.

 

“Are you insinuating that I lack proper Santa skills?” He did, but he wasn’t willing to concede the point to her.

 

“Santa doesn’t usually smell like whiskey. And he helps pack up the camera and stuff every night.”

 

Mick opened his mouth to speak but his partner silenced him with a look. “He would only keep you from doing such a good job of it yourself. Trust me, he’d only be in the way.” Snart’s tone was smooth and soothing. He had a way with women that Mick had never understood. The chick even blushed as he spoke to her. “Do you mind leaving us alone?” he added with a smile.

 

The girl nodded, taking the props she had gathered up and walking back toward the employee locker room. “We about ready to call it quits?” Mick asked as soon as she was out of earshot.

 

Snart rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a quick job. I told you that. We have to wait for the haul to come in before we steal it.”

 

He did not like the sound of that. The way Snart kept talking, Mick was going to be stuck in the suit for a while. He couldn’t have that. “Then we should alternate days. You wear this stupid thing tomorrow.”

 

Snart shook his head. “I got a job of my own. You are looking at the newest member of the security team. It would look bad if on my first day I sent someone else in my place. Especially since I already had to fib a little on the application. For some reason a high school diploma is a requirement to be a rent-a-cop. Who knew? Besides, Santa is supposed to be some jolly old guy. He should be played by the oldest amongst us,”

 

“I strike you as jolly?” Mick asked with narrowed eyes. “And I’m twenty-two. One kid pulled down my beard today and told me I looked like his older brother. Fucking pissant. I’m not doing this again.” He knew even as he said the words that he was going to be stuck in the suit the next day regardless of how much he complained. “At least don’t make me use the pillow. The beard is bad enough. I don’t want to have to be itchy and hot all at the same time.” He pulled off the offending article as he spoke.

 

“You sound like a menopausal old woman. Santa is a jolly fat guy with a big belly, a large red coat, and a big white beard. Since you don’t have the belly despite how much you eat, or the beard, we will have to compensate. Do we need to review the supplemental material again?”

 

Mick rolled his eyes. No, he did not need to see the various photos Snart had compiled showing this “Santa person” that he was supposed to be. “I know what Santa looks like,” Mick grumbled.

 

“Then what’s the problem? You look Santa-ish, as is the plan. You have the easy part anyway. Sit there, let kids tell you what they want for Christmas, and take some photos. I have to actually work on this gig. Like actual manual labor and everything. They expect me to catch shoplifters.” Mick rolled his eyes again. “You know it goes against the code. If my dear old grandfather could see me now. I’m having a real ethical crisis over here, with no sympathy from you I might add. But I will do my part for the good of the job. All we have to do is lay low and bide our time. Come Christmas Eve, we will make a killing.”

 

“Christmas Eve?” Mick moaned. “That’s weeks away. You expect me to play fucking Santa for weeks? For what? A couple grand.”

 

Snart sighed. “It’s more than that. We’ll make off with ten grand at least. Probably more. I’m mall security now. I’ll have access to all the funds that flow into this place, and we can take as much as we want when the time comes. In the meantime, I need you in place to scope out the clientele, see if any are worth a little extra attention.”

 

Mick nodded, though he hated this plan. “Next time you wear the suit.”

 

“Red isn’t really my color.” Snart smiled at him devilishly. “It suits you though. You make a mighty fine Santa. We could make a habit out of this. Easy score at the holidays.”

 

“I thought you had greater ambitions than that. This seems like the kind of bullshit your dad would pull.” Mick knew that the reference to Lewis was bound to upset his partner, but there was some truth to it all the same. “Why’d we come all the way to Starling for this?”

 

“Because no mall in Central would have hired me as security. No one knows us here. This is just quick money while I plan our next job. Something better than that bullshit with Alexa.”

 

Obviously their last job going sideways was still weighing on him. Not that it was Snart’s fault things hadn’t worked out. He was the only reason they had ended up avoid prison time. Thus how they had come to be halfway across the country planning to rob a shopping mall. He knew that Snart was trying. “Fine, I won’t complain about being Santa anymore. But this better be as big a score as you’re claiming.”

 

Snart grinned at him again. “I bet I can make it up to you,” he said playfully.

 

“And how do you propose to do that?”

 

“It occurs to me that I haven’t told Santa what I want for Christmas yet. I thought maybe since you are a representative of sorts that you might be willing to put in a good word for me.”

 

Mick chuckled lightly. “I am told that to make present requests you must first sit on Santa’s lap,” he said seriously. Finally some compensation for this gig.

 

With another devilish grin Snart sauntered over to him and took a seat far more to the center of Mick’s lap than was usually deemed appropriate. “And have you been a good boy this year?” Mick asked.

 

Snart took a moment to think about it. “I suppose that some would say I have not. I am almost certainly on the naughty list.” He leaned in close and whispered. “Just the sight of you dressed like this made me hard, made me think all kinds of dirty things. I’ve been a very naughty boy, but I really want a pony all the same. Do you think I could still have one?”

 

Mick watched him through narrow eyes. “A pony, huh? That’s all you want, a pony?”

 

Snart grinned broadly. “Unless Santa has something else that I could ride.”

 

The words made Mick choke on his own breath. “Did you have something particular in mind?” he asked, playing along.

 

The younger man reached over casually, running his hand up the inside of Mick’s thigh. His touch was firm as he found what he was looking for. “This might work,” he whispered, leaning in to plant a soft kiss along Mick’s jaw.

 

“Careful,” Mick warned. “I’m pretty sure we’re on camera.”

 

Snart chuckled but did not pull away. The pressure on Mick’s cock increased along with the blood flow to it. “Oops,” Snart teased, his lips running along his partner’s ear. “I think I made Santa hard. I am a very naughty boy indeed.”

 

All Mick could think about was his desire to get home so they could take care of business. “I might need to punish you for that once we get back to the apartment.”

 

“Why wait when you could punish me here?” His teeth scraped along Mick’s earlobe. “You know you want to. Make me ride you Santa, right here in the chair.”

 

The idea made him growl. He did want that more than he could put into words. Snart’s hand on his cock was enough to clear his thoughts of all reservations save one. “I don’t have any lube on me, and I’m betting you don’t either.”

 

To his surprise Snart actually growled in his ear. “It’ll be fine,” the younger man said, squeezing a little harder on his friend’s cock, making it throb.

 

Before Mick could respond Snart had changed positions, moving until he was straddling Mick’s lap. Their lips found each other instantly as Snart rubbed against his partner. The friction was nice as their tongues danced. This was the kind of thing that he could get used to. His cock twitched as Snart rolled his hips. He really needed to get his partner home before they started putting on a show for anyone working security. The way the younger man was behaving, they were soon to start making a scene. “Snart,” he said seriously, breaking their kiss.

 

“Come on, be naughty with me,” the other man replied playfully.

 

Mick opened his mouth to reply, but Snart took that moment to grab his partner’s hand and swallow three of his fingers. The feel of the other man’s tongue along the digits brought back memories of other times that tongue was in other places. He groaned, the blood flooding his cock. Snart was no longer on his lap to feel it though. The younger man had lifted up on his knees and was busy working open his pants. His cheeks bulged around the fingers, a sight that brought back memories of its own. This was escalating quickly, all thought of stopping this having fled from Mick’s mind as Snart finally got his pants open and pushed them down his thighs. He couldn’t help himself from reaching out to the other man’s cock with his free hand. Snart moaned softly around the fingers. “You like that?” Mick asked, tightening his grip.

 

His partner spat out his fingers, instead directing the hand between his ass cheeks. “Something tells me I’ll like this more,” he whispered.

 

Mick didn’t need to be told twice. He slid one of his wet fingers past the tight muscles of Snart’s hole, relishing the soft moan the action got him. His partner’s hips snapped down, trying to pull the finger deeper. He knew that he was meant to give this man whatever he wanted. Snart could be quite demanding in bed when he wanted to be, and there were times that if he wanted Mick deeper, there was no room for debate. This seemed like one of those moments, so Mick pressed deeper, loving the look of bliss on the other man’s face. “Have you been thinking about this all day?” he asked on a hunch. “Have you gotten off thinking about it?”

 

Snart nodded, a soft gasp falling from his lips. Mick rewarded him for his honesty with a second finger. “Then you really have been a naughty boy.”

 

“How will you punish me then?” the younger man asked. He flicked his hips down was he spoke, obviously wanting something more than what Mick was giving him. “A little to the left,” he whispered. A loud gasp fell from his lips when his partner followed his instructions. His pupils were blown wide and the only look on his face was pure bliss. “Remind me that we need to do this more often.”

 

Mick smiled but the only response he gave was to add another finger. It was clear that the stretch was intense, but Snart took the fingers without complaint. He pressed his fingers to the spot that he’d been directed to before and the cock in his hand jumped. Beads of precome dotted the slit and he was careful to collect them with his thumb. “Tell me how you got off before. I bet you had your hand all up and down this gorgeous cock. That how you did it? Did you stroke yourself until you got come everywhere?” he whispered to his partner. “I want to know exactly what you thought about while you got off before. How did you want it?”

 

“Like this,” Snart replied with a gasp. “I imagined that I came here to make my Christmas Wish, and you told me that if I was a very naughty boy, you’d let me ride your cock.” He leaned in to whisper against Mick’s lips. “Please Santa, let me ride your cock.”

 

His hands were busy in Mick’s lap again, this time working to pull his cock out. Snart was quick to spit on his hand and rub the saliva onto his partner’s dick. The older man pulled his fingers out reluctantly but did nothing to stop the man on his lap from sliding down onto him. Snart gave a grimace as he was entered but pressed his hips down all the same. “Fuck you’re tight,” Mick groaned.

 

Snart hummed contently as he shifted his hips. Mick’s cock slid out of him a mere fraction before he was slamming back down again. It was clear that his partner did not intend for this to be slow. All he could do was oblige him, his fingers digging into the slimmer man’s hips to help direct the movement of their bodies. The chair rocked on its dais as he pounded into him. Their groans added to the knocking, leaving no doubt to anyone that may have still been around what they were doing. “Fuck Snart!” Mick said. “You have such a tight little ass. How is it that we don’t do this more often?”

 

“You don’t dress up as Santa more often.”

 

Mick rolled his eyes at the jab and shifted his hips so that he was driving his cock straight into the other man’s prostate. Snart’s cock was already weeping. Banging in pubic had always been such a turn on for him that he never lasted long when they did it. Suddenly it occurred to Mick the problem that was bound to arise very soon. “I have a feeling you’re about to get the suit all dirty,” he told his partner. “How am I supposed to sit in this chair tomorrow with your come all over me?” He wrapped his hand around the man’s tip as he spoke, his palm coming away sticky with precome. “Maybe I should swallow your cock instead. I could suck you off until you come down my throat.” Snart shook his head as he groaned. “No? Then tell me what you want then.”

 

“Fuck me Santa.” His words came out as a whisper but it was clear by his tone that he was begging. “Fuck me Santa,” he said again, a little more forcefully.

 

Mick groaned as his balls clenched. In that moment those three words were the dirtiest thing he had ever heard. There was no bigger turn-on than Snart begging to be fucked. He snapped his hips faster, driving his cock repeatedly into the man’s prostate. “You like that?”

 

Snart nodded as he reached down behind him to rub Mick’s balls gently. “I need you come in me Santa,” he whispered with a dark look in his eyes.

 

That was a request that was very soon to be fulfilled. The way his partner was rolling his balls in his palm, massaging them, gentle but firm was only adding to the tension. “You keep doing that and you’ll get your wish. I might even get you a pony while I’m at it.”

 

“I don’t need a pony as long as I get to ride you.”

 

Mick groaned. Snart always had been the one to have all the right answers. He ran his hand along his partner’s cock as a reward, the precome coming out thick and fast. “How close are you?” he asked, taking special note of the way his cock was being squeezed.

 

“I’m trying to hold on for you Santa. I’m trying, but it’s so hard.”

 

Mick hummed contently. He always liked to make his boy come. “It’s alright if you need to,” he assured him as he pulled the red jacket and the t-shirt he wore underneath out of the way. “Be a good boy and come for Santa.”

 

Snart groaned, driving his hips down hard. The look of bliss on his face was indescribable. Mick couldn’t help himself. The knowledge that he had given his partner such pleasure tipped him over the edge. He snapped his hips fast as he came, desperate to take Snart with him. His cock jerked and twitched as a warmth spread across his stomach. “Fuck that feels good,” he groaned as Snart stilled on his softening cock. His head hit the headrest and his eyes closed contently.

 

“Definitely worth making a sex tape,” Snart teased. Mick’s eyes snapped open at the reminder only to find him grinning broadly. “Don’t worry,” his partner said with a laugh, “I’m mall security, remember. I’ll just go lift the tape before anyone sees it.” He leaned in and whispered, “Besides it’ll give us something to review later.”

 

With that Snart eased off Mick’s cock and stepped out of the chair. Even spent it was a tragedy to see his partner’s cock tucked away as he pulled his pants back up. The younger man gave him a playful smile as he turned to head toward wherever they kept the security footage. Mick watched him go with a matching smile as he pulled his shirt down to cover the come on his stomach. Maybe it wasn’t so bad being stuck in the Santa suit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The poll is now closed and the winner is: [ All I Want For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132309)


End file.
